


Sam's First Hunt

by Casmonster1



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean being protective., Gen, Kid Fic, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-28
Updated: 2016-09-28
Packaged: 2018-08-18 10:24:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8158826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Casmonster1/pseuds/Casmonster1
Summary: Sammy is excited for his first hunt at Ten years old.





	

"Sammy, come on! We are going to be late." Dean called form the front door, not that the werewolves would leave any time soon, but he was bored...

Today was the day!!! Sam hurried to get dressed, tying his shoes fast. He was bouncing from excitement, he was finally allowed to go on a hunting trip with Dean and Father. He had been waiting since he was five and they had made the promise, he rushed downstairs, grabbing his jacket. 

"Ready, Dean!" His brown hair flying every where, he couldn't wait to be under the stars with his gun, that was how Father said they hunt, even if it made him a little nervous. This was thrilling and Sam couldn't wait, he was hardly able to stand still!

Dean laughed as he led Sammy to the car, getting into the backseat with him. "I'll be watching your back, Sammy. So you won't have to worry."

It was Deans responsibility to watch over his younger brother since he was older by two years, Dad said so. 

Dean, what are we hunting?" Sam had always loved animals, but had been reading more since he had gotten the go ahead for the hunting trip, he stared out the window, waiting for the car to start. 

"Werewolves, Dad says there is a pack around here." Dean didn't see a reason to lie, not after Sammy had found the journal.

Sam unhooked his seat belt, crawling across the seat, the dark suddenly becoming scary and not awe inspiring. "t-those aren't real, Dean."

Dean seemed to have misspoke. Sammy forgot what he had read? "Of course, goof. I was joking, it's deer, Dad's gonna teach us how to make jerky if we shoot any."

It was always on the big Brother to be the hero, now was no different for Dean, he would do anything for Sammy, even if it was a white lie only to make him feel better.


End file.
